


Marked

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Sweet Surrender [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Lesbian Sex, Marking, Marks, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a femslash100 kink table prompt "Biting Bruising"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

The second time Emma and Regina had sex Emma stayed over.

Regina got up first. She went into her en-suite bathroom and ended up standing looking at herself in the mirror. She looked at her naked body from different angles. There were red lines from the riding crop, on her back, her legs, and especially on her butt. There were bruises too.

And there were bite marks. On her shoulders, the inside of her thighs, and a particularly vivid one on her left breast below her nipple.

"I was too rough," Emma said. Regina turned to her, she was in the doorway and she was naked.

"No," Regina shook her head. "You weren't. You were perfect."

Emma reached out and touched her fingers to the bite mark on Regina's breast. "I hurt you."

"It felt good," Regina said. "I like that you left marks."

"If it's ever too much..."

"I know the safeword, I'll use it if I need to."

Emma surprised Regina by leaning in and kissing her.

It was their first kiss.

They had done so much together, but until now their lips had never come together.

Before Regina could really response Emma pulled back. She started to move back into the bedroom. Regina stopped her by putting her hand on Emma's arm.

Their second kiss slowly turned soft and deep. Emma hadn't been soft with Regina since they had started this.

"Come back to bed," Emma said. "You were very good last night, you deserve a reward."


End file.
